Loosen Up My Buttons
by sdl90
Summary: When her new personal trainer really gets her heart rate up, Rachel attempts to earn a date, failing due to his personal rule on mixing business and pleasure. But when a special class and a confidence boost get thrown into the mix, both just might find they can work it out.


This was a smut one shot that grew wildly out of control and became a little bit more. It's based on an idea I got while driving by a gym one day and kinda from a prompt I later found on finchel-prompts. It's dedicated to Tiffany and is her (now late) birthday present. So I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

It was her first day with a new trainer and Rachel was rather nervous. Beiste had always pushed her so hard but was the biggest sweetheart when she wasn't screaming at Rachel for one more of whatever exercise she had been making her do. She was sad that her trainer and friend had decided to go back to her first love of making high school boys better football players but she accepted it.

Though Beiste left Rachel down a trainer she had told her the name of a friend of hers who was a great trainer that would be replacing her. He had been a student of hers back in the day when she was still coaching football and she highly recommended him to all her clients.

It wasn't that Rachel didn't trust Beiste's judgment because she would trust Beiste with her life, but Rachel had never worked with a male trainer before. She was kind of scared about how it would work out. What if he was a pervert and tried to touch her? What if he just wasn't as good as Beiste said? She'd feel so bad having to find someone else. What if he was ugly? Or even worse, what if he was cute? Maybe he was gay? If he was gay she could handle that. Although if he were gay and attractive that would probably mean Kurt would be coming to the gym more often and distracting them. What was she going to do? She couldn't have a male trainer. The idea was freaking her out too much.

Rachel was about to forget it and find out about training with Brittany until a voice stopped her from leaving the small locker area where she was warming up. "Rachel Berry?" She spun around and found the tallest and cutest man she had ever seen staring down at her with the biggest dimpled smile. "Are you Rachel Berry?"

All her mouth could do was fall open as she stared at the man who was waiting for her to respond. His eyebrow popped up and she could feel herself going to mush. Then a locker slammed shut next to her and snapped her out of her lustrous stupor. "Rachel!" she yelled rather loudly. "I mean, yes, I am Rachel Berry. You, um, must be Finn. Beiste's replacement?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and Rachel eyed it wearily. She could feel something growing inside her and she had a feeling touching Finn would do nothing to make that feeling go away. She hesitantly put her hand out and took Finn's. It was a little rough to the touch but big and warm and Rachel really wondered what it would feel like on her body. She shook her head quickly to remove those thoughts then looked to the floor.

"So, I guess we'll just go through your usual routine with Beiste to start to see where you left off at."

Rachel nodded her understanding and followed Finn to the machines. He started her with some light cardio on the elliptical and all Rachel could think about was how she should have worn a full length racer back shirt rather than just the sports bra. She was sweating more than usual by the time she was finished and it had nothing to do with the workout. Finn's eyes had been on her the entire time and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Rachel knew she was in fantastic shape as Beiste had made sure of it but Finn was an attractive man and he was staring at her and saying encouraging things and his freckles and dimples were killing her. She wanted to stop imagining him working her out in a different sense of the word as it was ruining her focus but it had been a long time since she had been touched by a man. Going by the fact she was having a hard time articulating thoughts of any kind when she usually couldn't shut up was another pretty strong indication that she had a thing for this man already.

As they walked to the weight machines, Rachel decided to make her first move. "So, you must have a pretty big client base. You really seem to know what you're doing." All he had done so far was tell her to use the elliptical but it had done the job of getting her heart rate up.

"Uh, not really. I just moved to the city. Fresh start after my girlfriend and I broke up. You're actually the first person I've worked with so far." He smiled at her once more and she could feel that stirring again.

"Oh, so you're single?" she said a little more enthusiastically than she meant. "I mean, it must be hard to go through a break-up then move."

Finn shrugged, avoiding her eye. "I dunno. It was a mutual split. Neither of us wanted the same things anymore so we just ended it no hard feelings. Come on, let's lift some weights."

He started her on some machine that worked her biceps and triceps and by the time she was on leg lifts Rachel had learned that Finn had moved to the city only because he had a job here waiting for him with Beiste's departure, he and his girlfriend split because he wanted a bigger commitment but she didn't, he had a golden-doodle named Zero that thought he was a lapdog even though he weighed 150 pounds, and he played the drums and occasionally sang karaoke when drunk enough.

When they took a water break, Finn commented on their conversation. "Wow, I don't think I've talked this much about myself, well…ever."

Rachel smiled and chugged some water. "I don't mind. I like listening to you…because I just like to know the people I work closely with." _And because your voice is dreamy_ she added in her mind, swooning. She couldn't very well say that without sounding like a major weirdo, however.

"Well, what about you? Like, what do you do for a living?"

Rachel swallowed her water and cleared her throat. "You sir, are looking at the most recently cast Fanny Brice in the upcoming Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_." Rachel took a little curtsy.

"Wow, that's cool. A Broadway actress. Have you been in anything else or is this your first role?"

"Fanny is my first major role but I've been in various other projects. Right now I'm waiting for the rest of _Funny Girl_ to be cast before rehearsals begin. I just ended my run as Janet in an off-Broadway production of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_."

Finn shook his head not understanding what that meant. "I've never even seen the movie."

Rachel smiled as an idea popped into her head. "It's not exactly the same, but there's a theatre in Chelsea that performs _Rocky Horror_ every Friday and Saturday at midnight. It isn't live and they just act out the scenes in front of the movie, but it's interactive. Perhaps someday you could make it to one of their shows. If you need someone to go with, I would be more than happy to accompany you…if you ever decided to attend, I mean."

"Uh, maybe," Finn replied nervously, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before looking around at the clock. "It looks like our time is up for today. My next client should be here any moment."

Rachel's heart sank when Finn didn't pick on her desire for him to ask her out. She didn't think she had been that subtle. She had offered to go with him with the intent of it happening as a date. Perhaps she should have been blunt and just asked him straight if he would like to go on a date with her. Before she could even speak again, Finn stuck his hand out.

"It was really great meeting you, Rachel. I'll see you on Monday," he said, all business as Rachel put her hand in his and shook.

Her hand tingled where Finn's skin had touched hers and her heart melted in her chest as she said goodbye and watched him walk to the desk. Another woman was waiting and atrociously began flirting with him. Rachel's only consolation was that Finn seemed rather put off by the woman's obvious advances. But of course, he hadn't exactly responded to her by getting down on one knee or anything.

* * *

All weekend Rachel replayed her session with Finn over and over in her head, analyzing it to death and trying to decipher if Finn was into her or not. She even enlisted the help of Kurt and Tina to try and figure it out. They hadn't been much help as they really only said 'maybe, we weren't there' then started discussing their current boyfriends.

Don't get her wrong, Rachel loved her two best friends but when they each had boyfriends and she was still single as ever, it was hard to be around them when they got to squawking about their dates and how cute their boyfriends were and how amazing sex is. She didn't need to hear all that. She knew how awesome all that stuff was which was why she really wanted to ask Finn out and see if maybe they'd mesh together well. She just couldn't tell if he was into her or not.

When her Monday session rolled around she was already sweating before she had even started warming up. As she entered the building and signed in at the desk, the bright pink of a stack of flyers caught her eye and drew her in. It was an ad for a very specialized night class offered at the gym taught by Brittany and quite intrigued her. Perhaps it would come in handy one day. Rachel grabbed the flyer and folded it away into her purse for later use before continuing on her way to the locker room.

For today's session, Rachel had decided upon some short black shorts and a longer black and light blue racer back tank. It wasn't quite as revealing as her previous attire but still offered some sex appeal, at least as much as training wear could offer. She exited the ladies' locker room and deposited her phone and wristlet in the small lockers before beginning her stretches. This time she would be prepared for Finn and wouldn't allow him to turn her to goo immediately. When he met her at the lockers that plan flew out the window however.

"Hello, Rachel. Limbered up?"

A squeak escaped Rachel's lips on the first attempt at answering until she swallowed and tried again. "Yes. _Very_ limber." She smiled coyly at him, turning his cheeks red, as she grabbed her towel. Blush was a good sign.

This time they tried a few different exercises but nothing too difficult for Rachel to handle. It was when they were moving on to squats that Rachel began to steer the conversation around to hint dropping about a possible date.

"So…Finn," she started, trying to keep her breathing even as she squatted, "obviously you're in great shape, do you only drink protein shakes or…?"

Finn chuckled and leaned down to watch her form more closely, coming to eye level with her. "No, I eat real food. Chicken is my best friend and the Gut Buster Extreme at Breadstix is my nemesis. That thing has enough calories to feed a village." They both laughed.

"Well, if you like chicken, there's this little Italian restaurant a block from my apartment. I go there all the time with my friends, and even though I'm a vegetarian and haven't ever tried their meat dishes, Kurt raves about their chicken parm and orders it every time."

Finn's lips stretched into a grin as he stood up. Rachel joined him and wiped her forehead free of sweat. "Miss Berry, are you asking me on a date?" he deduced, flaming Rachel's cheeks.

"Um…"

He stepped closer, his dimpled smile morphing into one of sympathy. "I'm really flattered that you would ask, but I have a strict 'no dating clients' policy. It's bitten me in the ass before."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell but seconds later she tried to mask her disappointment with a smile. "Right, I understand. It's unprofessional to get involved with clients and you're trying to be a professional guy. I would never wish to sully your reputation." He probably wasn't interested anyway.

"If you weren't my client though, I would love to try that chicken parm sometime." He smiled at her, their gazes locked intensely until the ringing of a cell phone broke through and Finn looked down to his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that…I'll just be one second." He pulled his phone out and answered it, taking a few steps back and turning the other way.

Rachel took a deep breath and shakily let it out, squeezing her towel tightly. What had just happened? Was he trying to tell her to find another trainer so they could date? Or was he just being polite and trying to make her feel better about being rejected? Or was he really just a fan of chicken parmesan? Unfortunately, Rachel would not get a clear answer.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel, but I have to go. A pipe burst at my apartment and there's severe flooding going on and my dog is going insane because he's an idiot and apparently the only dog on the planet that doesn't know how to swim. But you looked good today. I'll see you Wednesday." He paused as if he forgot something, but just turned around and ran for the front doors.

As she watched him leave the building, Rachel felt more confused and unsure than ever.

* * *

"Sounds to me like he was trying to tell you to get another trainer," Kurt agreed as they waited for a table at the sushi bar they frequented later that night.

"But what if I do and it turns out he isn't actually interested? Then I lose a great, and hot, trainer and look stupid for thinking he might like me." Rachel picked at her nails, depression seeping into her tone. "I'm probably making the whole thing up in my head."

Tina tried to encourage her. "Rachel, that's ridiculous. You're a strong, smart, driven, beautiful young woman. Why wouldn't he be interested in you? Plus, he's a trainer so he has to appreciate your muscle tone and that ass of yours. It doesn't quit."

"Ooh, remember that time we actually bounced a quarter off it?" Kurt added making Tina giggle.

"While I appreciate that even gay men like my ass, can we perhaps move on," Rachel huffed.

Kurt and Tina just continued to giggle until the host finally called her name and sat them at a table. Already knowing what she wanted, Rachel rifled through her purse, seeking out her wallet with her ID.

"Ooh, what's this?" Tina commented as she picked up the pink flyer peeking out of her bag.

"Oh, that's just…"

"A strip tease class!" Tina whistled and catcalled making Rachel's cheeks redden.

Kurt ripped the paper from Tina's hands and his eyes widened as he read the flyer. "Oh, we have to do this!"

"No, we don't." Rachel tore the flyer from Kurt's grasp and he pouted.

"Why not? If you didn't at least think about taking it, you never would have snagged a flyer."

Rachel folded the paper back up and slipped it back into her purse, placing the bag at her feet. "It was obviously a poor judgment call on my part brought on by a brain aneurysm and that is what I'm sticking with."

"I think you should have more momentary aneurysms then. Maybe then you'd have the balls to ask Finn out again," Tina jibed.

Kurt gasped, "Maybe that's the reason he didn't take her up on her offer. Maybe he actually prefers balls. Is he gay? I mean, he does work with a lot of men in his profession. Perhaps I should stop by and sweep him with my gaydar."

"And so do a lot of the other men there. That doesn't mean they're all gay. You're barking up the wrong tree, Kurt," Rachel informed him, making him frown. "He had a girlfriend and he wanted to marry her."

"Psh, that doesn't mean anything. Judy at work was married for twenty years and had three kids with a man she found cheating on her with another man. Her husband is as gay as the day is long and I could tell that after thirty seconds. How she didn't realize for more than twenty years…?"

Rachel sighed tiredly. "I suppose anything is possible. But he certainly seems straight to me. Maybe you should come by during our next session. Just so I can eliminate his sexuality as a possible reason he may not be interested. Your gaydar has yet to fail us."

"I'll be there with bells on…but only if we can take that strip tease class." Kurt smiled mischievously knowing he had her cornered. If she wanted his services, she was going to have to give something in return.

"Why is it necessary for me to attend classes with you? You and Tina can go alone."

Kurt looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Is it the Two Musketeers? No, it's _three_. We've always done everything together, our first drinks, our first time flying, our first vacation, our first one night stands, our first misguided and regrettable tattoos…"

"I don't regret my tattoo," Tina interrupted, looking over her shoulder at the bass and treble clef heart tattoo on her back.

"Yeah? Well, yours isn't a Care Bear riding a My Little Pony on your ass," he replied dryly. "Blaine still laughs at it." Rachel and Tina broke into cackles of uncontrollable laughter at his expense. "It isn't funny!" He swatted at them to make them stop laughing but they were too far gone. "You try being sexy when there's a sulking Grumpy Bear riding Fizzy on your butt cheek!" This did nothing to ebb their laughter, only increasing it. "I hate you both."

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as it started to make her mascara run. "We probably shouldn't have gotten drunken tattoos in Myrtle Beach." She hiccupped and started laughing again as the waiter finally arrived. The laughter died down so they could order and when he was gone, Kurt immediately got them back on point.

"Anyway, the three of us are taking this class. Where's that flyer?" Tina bent over to grab it from Rachel's purse, pulling it out and handing it over against Rachel's will. "It says the first class is tomorrow night and to wear something sexy and not to forget your heels. Isn't this an aerobics class?"

"It's taught by Brittany and you know she has themes for all her classes. Remember Dinorobics?"

"Oh yeah, we had to dress like the Flintstones or she would kick you out," Kurt mused. "She's a weird woman."

Rachel sulked in her seat. "Three Musketeers or not, I still don't understand why we _must_ take this class. There are other classes we could take."

"Because this one will get us in shape and make our boyfriends drool." Kurt patted her hand.

"That's all well and good for you two, but I don't have a boyfriend, or did you forget this?"

Tina leaned on the table and looked at her best friend with a plot in her eyes. "Well, if you and Finn end up together, then you'll be prepared."

Kurt clapped his hands together before taking one of Rachel's and Tina's in each of his. "So it's settled, tomorrow we're putting on our sexiest outfits and taking this class."

* * *

The next night at quarter to seven, Rachel stood in the lobby of the fitness center, impatiently checking her phone as Tina and Kurt were late. She released an audible groan, throwing her head back as she started pacing again. As she turned to walk back the other way, she collided with a solid mass, nearly falling on her behind until two big hands gripped her jacket firmly, righting her on her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she stated quickly, looking up to see she had run into the current object of her affections. "Hi, Finn."

"Evening, Rachel. What are you doing here? We weren't scheduled for a session…" His adorable eyebrows scrunched together as he removed his hands from her coat and looked at his watch.

"Oh I know. I'm waiting for my friends to get here. We're taking one of Brittany's classes tonight."

Finn nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. Well, it was nice running into you," they both laughed at the truth to the statement, "but I have an appointment with a very aggressive model who does not like when I'm late. Personally, I think she's just hungry and it makes her mean." Rachel chuckled again.

"Forget cats and dogs, it's raining freaking tigers and wolves out there. Jesus," she heard Kurt shriek as he came in through the front door, shaking his now wet hair out.

"That's why you should have brought an umbrella," Tina chastised. He glared at her and walked closer to Rachel.

"We are so sorry we're late…who's your friend here?" Kurt asked, turning his attention from Rachel to Finn when he noticed him standing there. He put his hand out for Finn to shake and tilted his head to the side, a flirtatious smile on his face.

Finn looked mildly uncomfortable as Kurt's eyes roved up and down his body as he shook his hand. "I'm Finn, Rachel's trainer."

"Oh, yes. I've heard so much about you. Rachel just raves about your services. Makes me consider hiring you myself. I'm Kurt Hummel, Rachel's best friend." Rachel nudged him hard in the ribs, fury radiating off her.

"Right. Well, if you do decide on a personal trainer, you can sign up for one at the office." He looked at his hand still in Kurt's firm grip. "I'm sorry, but I kinda need my hand back."

Kurt eyes fell to their hands and he released him like it was on fire. "Oh, yes, sorry."

Finn turned back to Rachel. "It really was nice seeing you, Rachel. I'll see you again tomorrow." He waved as he started for the glass doors leading to the weight room.

Once he was through and out of ear shot, Rachel rounded on Kurt, smacking his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" he cried, taking a step back to remove Rachel's hand from his arm.

"All that flirting! You know I like him!"

"Rachel, I could flirt with that man until I'm blue in the face and I will never get anywhere. Your boy is straight as a pin. Congratulations!"

Rachel bit her lip and started humming before dancing in place a little, the hum turning into a squeal. "Now if I could just get him on a date."

"I'm telling you, drop him as a trainer and pick him up as a boyfriend. It's that simple."

"Hey guys?" Tina spoke. "The class starts in ten minutes and we aren't changed or warmed up yet."

"Actually, now that Kurt has already provided his unique services, I don't really need to take this class," Rachel said trying to walk for the door but being held back on either side by Kurt and Tina. They started walking for the locker rooms, Rachel struggling against them in the opposite direction.

"You are not going anywhere for the next hour. Tina, if you have to chain her to your body, do it," Kurt said over Rachel's head as she went slack in their arms and they began dragging her.

After Tina acted as warden and forced Rachel to change into her sexy clothes, the trio met up again outside of the room.

"Guys, Brittany hasn't seen us yet, we can still back out." Rachel attempted to turn and run back to the locker room until Kurt gripped the back of her belly shirt and pulled her through the door to the classroom.

Brittany was at the front of the room, staring at herself in the mirror, as she led everyone in stretches. Once the place had a few dozen women and Kurt, Brittany turned around and faced everyone, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Brittany, your Sexirobics instructor!" She pumped her fist. "We're gonna have so much fun. Now, first, everyone remembered their heels, right? It's not a requirement to wear them today but eventually I want to see every one of you dancing in a pair of heels. This is Sexirobics and heels are sexy." A few people nodded and others verbally replied while Kurt raised his hand.

"I don't own any heels."

"What kind of woman are you? Every woman should own at least one pair of heels. And what are you wearing? They flyer specifically states to wear your sexy clothes. I can't even see your boobs or any tummy or even legs. You aren't dressed very sexy."

Kurt shared a dubious glance with Rachel who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Um, that's because I'm a man. Brittany, it's me Kurt."

"That's a weird name for a woman, Kurt, but I don't judge…except for your outfit. I can't teach you to sexy dance in those pants. Do you see Santana here? This is sexy."

Santana smirked as Brittany made everyone look at her outfit. All she had on was a black leotard with the sides cut out from her hips up to her ribcage, a single strip of fabric about two inches wide holding the bottom and top together in the front and back, fishnets, and matte black stilettos.

"Fine, you want sexy?" Kurt began ripping his black skinny jeans and sparkly black vest off to reveal his own body suit and pale white legs underneath. "Is this acceptable?"

Brittany examined him critically as he stood in the skin tight material. "It's not as sexy as Santana, but it'll do for today. Although you still can't see your boobs. You should try a padded bra."

Kurt fumed. "I'm not a woman! I am a man!"

"You'll need to remember to dress sexy for the next class. You get one warning. Next time I won't let you stay." She pointed to her eyes then back at Kurt like she was Robert DeNiro then walked back to the front of the room.

"She is freaking crazy!" Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"You were the one who wanted to take this class."

Brittany captured their attention once more. "Alright, let's get this party started with some Britney Spears." She flicked on the stereo and 'Slave 4 U' started playing.

"Fantastic," Rachel muttered sarcastically.

The class started slow, easing everyone into the moves as Brittany led them. Rachel was trying to keep up but she kept getting lost whenever Brittany stopped counting. She didn't understand, she was usually a great dancer and had rhythm, so why couldn't she do this?

"Rachel, you're too stiff and you're moving your hips in a box, not a circle. Stand up straight and relax your entire body." She felt Brittany move around behind her and put her hands on her hips and begin to move them. "You're thinking about it too much, just let the beat flow through you." Rachel closed her eyes and followed the circle Brittany was moving her hips in until she pulled them away and was left on her own. "Much better, Rachel."

Brittany moved back to the front. "Okay, now what do you say we step it up and put all the parts together? Remember to be loose. I'll face the group and Santana will face the mirror so you can follow her if you get lost." She shook her arms out and picked up the remote to choose a new song to dance to. 'Buttons' by The Pussycat Dolls started playing and Brittany started her count.

Rachel took a deep breath and centered herself before following along. Somehow something clicked inside and she was able to follow along with ease, losing herself in the music and feeling the sweat on her body as she danced. Though her outfit wasn't as sexualized as Santana's was, she still felt hot in her shimmery off the shoulder pink crop top, shiny black booty shorts, sheer black thigh highs, and her matching pink stilettos, and as she danced she could imagine she was a Pussycat Doll.

"Yes! Rachel, I love the intensity!" Brittany yelled at her, pointing her out. She smiled as Brittany danced her way over to her, improvising and dancing with her. Brittany started grinding against her, rubbing her ass against her hip. Rachel lost all her focus and started laughing before Brittany berated her. "Don't laugh. We're still working out here. Dance, Mama!" She started dancing away to Tina to do the same thing, slapping Rachel's ass as she passed behind her.

Rachel gyrated and rolled her body, 'shaking her tail feather' as Brittany called out for the women to do, her long hair flying around as she pulled it from the ponytail it had been in. She was in the groove and growing hot from the exertion. It had been ages since Rachel felt so free and open outside of the stage, and feeling confident in her abilities, she didn't even shudder when Brittany shouted that they were going to start working with chairs.

They were in the middle of the new routine with the chairs when Rachel's eyes flickered to the door, sensing that someone was watching her there. Standing in the frame was her trainer, watching her intently until he noticed her watching him. He stood up straight and she could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

She waved her fingers at him and bit her lip, toying with him. Following Brittany's choreography, Rachel gripped the chair back and rolled her torso before throwing her head back and whipping her hair around. Then they were on their feet, throwing their legs over the chair back to one side and spreading their knees apart. Rachel kept her eyes on Finn's the entire time and knew that she was doing something to him by the way he was fidgeting on his feet and his current hand placement. His face was scrunched and he looked like he was ready to burst. As they bent their knees and rolled their bodies back up, Rachel saw Finn's eyes flicker to her ass and she shook it a little more simply for his benefit.

When the song ended, Brittany started clapping and looking around the room at all the out of breath women, and Kurt, congratulating them on a successful first class. "That was great everyone! Five more classes and you'll be pros! And if you want more personalized workouts, I'm sure our newest trainer, Mr. Finn Hudson, over here…" Brittany walked to the door and pulled a reluctant Finn into the classroom, front and center, "will be more than happy to work with you." She looked up at Finn. "What did you think of the routine? Think these ladies will be able to turn on their partners?"

Finn was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open as he tried to formulate sentences. His eyes fell on Rachel's once more and he spoke directly to her. "I thought you were great. Very sexy." Rachel blushed and looked at Tina who was giving her a thumbs up.

"I would have to agree. Okay, well, I will see you all at the same time next week or if you're in my Dinorobics class, I'll see you on Thursday!" The lines of women broke as they dragged their chairs back to the corner and Tina and Kurt flanked either side of Rachel.

"Finn is totally into you. The only person he even looked at the entire time was you," Tina squealed into her ear, "and he looked like he wanted to maul you…in the best way of course."

"And don't think we didn't see you flirting right back," Kurt added. They paused along the wall. "You should go talk to him. It's clear you two want to tear each other's clothes off with your teeth. So go get some! We'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt shoved Rachel toward Finn and she ungracefully tripped on her heels, stumbling forward until two strong arms came out of nowhere to grab her and keep her upright. She brushed the sweaty tendrils of her hair out of her face to see Finn holding her up.

"We need to stop meeting like this. It's embarrassing." Rachel stood up straight and pulled her hair back over her shoulders.

"I don't mind. It's kinda cute that you keep falling for me." He gave her a winning smile. "You were really great in your class."

Rachel shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at the floor. "It was an interesting experience. I've never danced like that before. Mostly I do Pointe, tap, and jazz, not so much strip tease."

"Well, you looked like a pro," Finn commented until he saw Rachel's bothered expression, "not to say you look like a stripper or anything or that you would be one. I just meant that you looked good out there."

"Thanks."

"W-well, I should get going."

Rachel frowned, but immediately picked her smile back up, not daring to betray her true feelings. "Yeah, Zero is probably waiting for you."

"Yeah, he hates thunderstorms."

As the word left his lips, a huge clap of thunder reverberated throughout the building making Rachel shriek in surprise.

Finn chuckled at her as she stared out the windowed wall. It was exceptionally dark outside, rain blowing sideways almost like a hurricane had descended upon Manhattan. She really hoped there would be some cabs outside.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms too?"

Rachel straightened and put on a brave face. "Not at all. That clap of thunder merely shocked me as I wasn't aware it had begun to thunder outside."

"Sure," he patronized, seeing through her façade. "Stay safe, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed her hand and as it slipped away, Rachel wished he would hold her and help her through this storm. She really wasn't a fan of thunderstorms. Thunder boomed again and she shivered, realizing she was the only one left in the room.

Rushing out in her heels, Rachel booked it to the locker room to grab her things. Not bothering to change, just throwing her jacket on, she walked back to the front entrance only to find Finn outside under the awning, arms crossed over his chest as he stared up at the sky. His hair was wet, his bangs laying over his forehead, and it made him look incredibly sexy.

"Is it tomorrow already?" Rachel joked when she joined him outside. The chill reached her bones.

"I rode my bike here but the weather's too bad to ride it home. Just waiting for a cab to drive by."

"None have come by yet?" Finn shook his head. Great, that would mean she would be stuck there forever.

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder followed two seconds later, scaring Rachel again. She stepped closer to Finn and folded her arms over her chest, pulling her jacket closer.

"Sure you're not scared?" Finn asked.

"Okay, you caught me. I really don't care for thunderstorms. I can handle them when I'm at home in my comfy, warm bed but I hate being outside in them." Finn nodded in understanding until something behind Rachel caught his interest. He rushed to the edge of the sidewalk and waved wildly to capture the attention of the cab coming down the street. The cabbie stopped and Finn waved Rachel over.

Hesitantly, she stepped out from under the awning and into the rain. "Here, this one's for you."

"No, Finn, you've been waiting longer."

"Take the cab, Rachel. It's fine, I'll catch the next one," he insisted.

Well, if he insisted, she could insist he share it with her. "The only way I will take this cab is if you share it with me. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Rachel didn't budge from her spot outside the door.

"You in or out?" the cabbie yelled.

Finn rolled his eyes like it would be an imposition but slid into the cab first, Rachel following behind.

The cabbie looked at them in his mirror. "Where you headed?"

"Well, I live in the West Village…" Rachel offered, wondering where Finn was in relation to her.

"I'm in the West Village too on Bleecker between Perry and Charles."

Rachel was ecstatic at this fortuitous turn of events. "Wow, we've been neighbors this entire time and didn't even realize it. I'm on Perry and West 4th. You're on the way to my place from here. We'll drop you off first."

"That is pretty crazy. In all of New York we could live, we live a block away from each other."

"Yeah, yeah, small world. Now which one of your apartments am I going to?" the cabbie barked at them, annoyed at their conversation. Without further delay, Finn gave the man his address and they were off into the rainy night.

"Is it okay that you left your bike at work? How will you get there tomorrow?"

"It's fine. They have a spot specifically for employees to leave their bikes. I'll probably just walk tomorrow. I'm really not that far away."

In fact, they were at Finn's before Rachel even realized and Finn was trying to pay their driver.

"Finn! No, it's on me. You hailed the cab and were going to let me have it, please allow me to at least pay."

"I can't let you do that, Rachel."

"You can and you will," she protested, attempting to hand the driver her money until Finn pulled her hand away and slipped the driver what he was owed plus more.

"Whatever change is left should cover the rest of her ride and a tip. Have a good night, sir." Finn opened his door and scooted out, turning back to say goodnight to Rachel, only to find her exiting the cab on the other side. He closed his door, lifted his head, and looked at her over the car through the rain. "What are you doing?" he called over the sound of the water hitting the roof.

"I'm not leaving until you take this money!" She held a few soaked bills out to him over the hood.

Finn chuckled at her determination. "Your money is no good here." She ducked down again then popped back up, slamming her door shut and walking around the back of the taxi as it drove off.

She stood in the rain, her bag slung over her shoulder, and her arms set across her chest, gripping her coat tightly. They were both getting soaked as they came to an impasse. Rachel pushed the wet money into Finn's hand only to have him push her hand back towards her. "Finn, do not argue with me. You're going to take this money and go up to your apartment and take care of your dog."

"No, you're going to keep this money and stand in the doorway until I hail you another cab to take you to your apartment. You can't walk home in this." To emphasize his point, lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed right after.

Rachel shook her head in protest. "It's silly to get a cab for a block. I'll suffer through and run home."

Finn glanced down at her feet. "In those shoes?" She was still wearing her heels. Finn looked around before draping his arm over her shoulders and walking her toward his building. "Tell you what, you can wait upstairs with me until the storm dies down and then I'll walk you home. I can't have the first friend I made in New York running around in a thunderstorm in heels, getting struck by lightning."

A flurry of emotions ran through Rachel as Finn opened the door for her and led her into the building. Her skin flushed at being invited inside his home, her head swam at their close proximity, but her heart broke when he referred to her as his friend. She wanted so much more from him and had thought he wanted more from her as well. But it seemed all he was interested in was her friendship. Though Rachel longed to be alone with Finn in his boudoir for more reasons than to wait out a storm, she would accept his hospitality at face value and be grateful she had attained even that.

When they made it up to his apartment they were drenched and Rachel was shivering in her next to nude state. Then her eyes widened as she saw a massive blonde blur bust out of the door straight ahead and slide around the couch in the center of the living room, before skidding to a halt at Finn's feet, barking only once as he jumped up onto Finn.

"Hey boy!" he greeted happily, petting his dog that was nearly as tall as Rachel on its hind legs. Finn scratched his head and played with his ears before getting a lick to the chin. "Okay, okay, down Zero." The dog dropped his paws and went back to all fours before finally noticing that there was another person in the room.

The giant dog sniffed the floor over to Rachel, taking his time sniffing her feet and legs as Rachel froze. She was much more of a cat person ever since a Doberman broke his leash and chased after her for her ice cream cone in Central Park when she was seven. "You lied about having a dog. Zero seems much more closely related to a Clydesdale," Rachel joked, hesitantly putting her fist out for Zero to sniff like she had been taught to do before petting any unfamiliar dog. He sniffed her twice then licked her hand.

"He isn't that big. More of a big baby, really." Finn patted Zero's butt before tugging his jacket off and hanging it on a rack.

"He seems quite fri_-eeeend_-ly," Rachel squealed as Zero stuck his nose under Rachel's jacket and into her lady area.

Finn's eyes widened in horror as he reached for the dog's collar and pulled him away with force. "Zero! No! Go lay down!" He turned the dog around and nudged his behind with his foot, earning a moving and sorrowful stare over the shoulder from his canine. But it wouldn't work. "You heard me," Finn said, pointing toward the bedroom.

Zero walked away slowly, almost moping until thunder boomed again and he skittered back into the bedroom.

Finn snorted. "Nothing scares that dog like thunder." He turned back to Rachel and noticed she was still in her sopping coat, clutching her bag. "Let me take your coat," Finn said, putting his hands out to take the item off her. She just pulled it tighter around her body.

"I didn't exactly change after class." How could she have forgotten that little tidbit?

"Oh. Um," Finn cleared his throat, "let me get you a towel and a sweatshirt or something." Finn walked through the living room to his bathroom, grabbing the top towel on a rack full of them before rushing into his bedroom to bring back a faded red sweatshirt, bearing the words 'McKinley Titans Football' in cracked white letters.

Rachel set her bag down and pulled her jacket off finally, while Finn handed her the sweatshirt and tried not to obviously stare. "Did you maybe want something hot to drink? I can make some coffee or…something."

"Sure," Rachel replied meekly, stepping further into the living room while Finn busied himself in the kitchen.

She sat herself down on his couch, drying the excess water from her hair, and holding Finn's sweatshirt close. In his distraction in the kitchen, Rachel pressed her nose to the worn shirt and inhaled Finn's manly scent. It was an intoxicating mix of clean soap, cinnamon and something else Rachel knew was distinctly Finn.

"Do you like anything in your coffee?" Finn called over his shoulder, startling Rachel and making her drop the sweatshirt into her lap. He looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you. I drink it black." He nodded and Rachel sighed longingly. Feeling the chill from being so scantily clad, Rachel pulled his sweatshirt on and sat quietly on the couch.

Finn returned to the living room, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hate to leave you alone, but I should probably walk Zero. I usually do when I get home."

"That's fine. I'll be here."

The corner of his mouth turned up and Rachel felt her heart squeeze. "Great. The remote's on the table if you want to watch some TV. I'll be like two minutes, tops." He walked back to the door and grabbed a leash off the rack, whistling. Zero ran back out of the bedroom, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, turning in circles at the prospect of a walk.

Once Finn was gone, Rachel stood from the couch and walked around the living room examining all of Finn's things. He had a drum kit in the back corner, a few pictures hanging on the walls, a couch, a chair, a large entertainment center, and a desk. It was simple and very much a bachelor pad. Less than two minutes later, Rachel heard the doorknob jostling and dove for the couch, trying to play cool. The door opened and Zero came in, falling onto his back and rolling around.

"Good boy. You rub that wet dog smell into the couch," Finn egged him on, faux praise in his voice, as Zero scooted along the edge of the couch.

"That was fast."

He shrugged. "The tree right out the door has become Zero's tree. He's in and out fast after dark."

"Does he not enjoy walks? I would think a dog his size would require a lot of exercise."

"Oh he does. I take him to the dog park to let him run around. He's particularly scared of this one Chihuahua and Rat Terrier mix that's there every Saturday." Rachel giggled trying to imagine a dog as big as Zero being frightened of a dog no bigger than a football. "Oh, your coffee." Finn jogged into the kitchen.

Wondering if the storm was dying down, Rachel moved to the window and pulled back the blinds to look outside. The sky lit up as lightning rained down from above followed immediately after by a boom so loud it shook the building. Apparently the storm was still raging.

"I really hate when it does that," she mumbled under her breath. Seconds later the lights flickered until the power shut off completely. "Fantastic." Zero barked and she could hear his nails on the hardwood as he scampered away to the bedroom.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn called from the darkness before she heard a crash and a loud thud followed by a groan.

"Finn!" Rachel stepped back from the window in a panic, feeling her way around until she stepped on something squishy. "Ow," she heard, jumping back when she figured out it was Finn. She fell to her knees and felt around for him.

"Oh my gosh, Finn! Are you alright? I didn't mean to step on you. I couldn't see…"

"I'm okay." Eyes adjusting to the lack of light, Rachel could see his outline as he sat up. "I think I have an emergency kit under my sink. Don't move. I don't want you to fall like I did."

Rachel nodded, worry on her face, but then she realized it was dark and he couldn't see her. "I won't move," she added verbally.

She heard Finn shuffling around and the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing. Then a flashlight turned on and moved closer back to Rachel. "I'm not entirely sure what's in here. I've never used it before. My mom gave it to me."

Rachel unzipped the bag all the way and began pulling road flares, glow sticks, candles and other survival items out. She cracked a glow stick to light it. "Well, we're all set for the rave now."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, we just need some black lights and E."

"Don't forget the techno music." Rachel picked up the candles. "Do you have any matches?"

Finn dug through the bag until he pulled out the square box full of matches, shaking them back and forth.

"I'll light these," Rachel shook the candles, "and you man the flashlight." She struck the box with a match and lit two candles, standing up and placing one on the coffee table and one on the end table next to the couch. "Got anymore candles in there?"

"Two more." Finn lit them and put one on the kitchen counter and the other near his television. The light was dim as it flickered, casting dancing shadows about the room. Finn wouldn't stop staring at Rachel and it was making her heart pound and her mind race as she wondered what he was thinking. She took two steps closer to him.

"I have a feeling this storm won't be dying down anytime soon," Rachel commented.

"And it probably wouldn't be safe to go out in the dark during a power outage. You should probably just spend the night."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

Somehow during their back and forth Rachel found herself standing directly in front of Finn, staring up at him as he looked back down at her. "I just have to warn you now, I get cold easily and with the power out, that means the heat is off which means we'll have to find a way to keep warm tonight."

"Zero could keep you company. He's like a living space heater."

Rachel bit her lip, placing her hands on Finn's toned chest. "I actually had another idea in mind." Before she could talk herself into backing out, Rachel gripped Finn's shirt and pressed her lips to his hard. He went rigid and didn't move as she kissed him until he lightly pushed her away.

He held her at bay and closed his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'mailman' before speaking aloud again. "You know, I completely forgot about your coffee. Let me go get you that."

He attempted to turn and head for the kitchen until Rachel gripped his hand. "Finn," she tugged him back to her, "Finn, I don't care about the coffee."

"You should, it could warm you up." He tried to move again but Rachel scuttled around to block him.

"Why are you doing this, Finn?"

"Doing what?"

"Sending me mixed signals. Every time we've been together you've shown hints that you like me but then push me away."

Finn sighed and explained, "I do like you, Rachel, but I work with you and it's unprofessional."

"Is that the only reason you don't want this to happen or is that just a cover for something else? Are you just not attracted to me? Are you gay? Oh my God, were you staring at _Kurt_ during our Sexirobics class? He said you weren't but maybe his gaydar was off. It was bound to happen eventually."

His brows pulled together as Rachel nearly had a meltdown in front of him. "No, Rachel, I was watching you. I'm not gay. Not that I mind gay people, I'm just not one." He took Rachel's hand in his and her pulse raced at the contact. "It's just, I lost my last job because I got involved with a client and I don't want that to happen again."

Rachel's eyes grew. "I thought you moved here because you and your girlfriend broke up."

"I did. My girlfriend was my client. We started dating after a few weeks working together and we got pretty serious. But every time I brought up marriage she got uncomfortable and said she wasn't going to settle down anytime soon. I found out why when her husband came in and socked me for screwing around with his wife while he was gone on business trips. We ended up getting into a big fight and broke a few thousand dollars worth of equipment and I was fired."

"That doesn't sound like a very amicable break up."

"Saying it was mutual is better than saying I was the other guy and got my ass kicked then ran away with my tail between my legs."

She felt for him. That had been a horrible thing for his girlfriend to do. "Finn, while that's all really horrible it really didn't have anything to do with her being your client. It had a lot more to do with your girlfriend being a two-timing bitch with a jealous husband." Rachel squeezed his hand. "I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you or your career. And the gym doesn't have a policy regarding trainers dating their clients. Brittany has slept with half the people who work out there."

Finn scratched his head and stared into the dark. "I know. It's just my own personal rule. I can't afford to lose another job, especially in this city."

"Well, I could always get another trainer. I'm sure there is someone else who could work with me." Hope swelled her heart.

"You'd replace me?"

Rachel smiled. "Only as a trainer…but there is another role you could fill." She ran her hand over his abdomen and toyed with the hem of his t-shirt.

Suddenly Rachel was off her feet and in Finn's arms as he kissed her hard on the mouth, moaning against her lips as his tongue teased them, begging for entrance. Getting her bearings, Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, opening her mouth and closing her eyes as he held her sides.

"Thank God. I've wanted to do this since we met."

"Me too," Rachel breathed against his lips as his hands moved to her behind. "Let's," he reattached his mouth to hers, "go to…oh God," she sighed when he kissed along her jaw, sucking on the spot below her ear, "bedroom," she finally got out.

"Uh huh," Finn uttered in reply, kissing her neck once more. He started for the bedroom but nearly tripped on a dog toy as he entered the black room. With the power out, they couldn't see a thing. "Let me get candles." He put her on her feet and Rachel remained still as Finn put them on his dresser.

Their bodies clashed again when Finn scooped Rachel up once more and placed her down on the bed. Only they weren't alone there.

Zero lifted his head and watched them as he laid on the bed, his head tilting to the side. Finn took notice of his dog taking up half the bed and excused himself one more time to usher him out to the living room and close the door behind him. This time, both began removing their clothes frantically as Finn crawled back onto the bed and over Rachel. She smiled and laughed as he tugged her shorts down, revealing the tiny pink thong underneath.

"Do you always wear thongs to work out?" he wondered, staring at the little fabric covering her body.

"Only for Sexirobics. Brittany makes you dress for the theme of the class otherwise she kicks you out. She's weird."

"I'll have to thank her for that." Finn carefully peeled the delicate fabric away from her flesh, reveling in the blush that colored Rachel's cheeks. She rubbed her thighs together and Finn worked her stockings off, tossing them to the floor. Rachel pulled him close and kissed him again, needing to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her body, his body between her thighs. His hands trailed up her back and deftly unclasped her bra, yanking it away from her body and throwing it away. A moan escaped his lips as Rachel slipped her hand below the waist of his pants and brushed along his length, feeling him harden in her hand.

"Do you have a condom?" she inquired softly, hoping he did so she wouldn't have to find her purse.

He nodded and reached for the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a condom and tearing it open with his teeth. Finn sat up and removed his pants and boxers, slipping the condom on his hardness before pulling Rachel's thighs apart once more and staring down at her body in the soft glow of the candles.

Rachel had never felt as alive and wild as she did in that moment. Never in her life had she slept with anyone after knowing them less than a week and it felt liberating to be so wanton. All her life, Rachel had taken it slow with the men she had been with, waiting until at least a month had passed before allowing anything below the waist, but with Finn it was different. She felt a pull to him immediately unlike anything she had ever had in a relationship previously and from the instant she saw him, she knew she wanted to end up like this with him. Honestly, if Finn didn't have that personal rule about not dating clients, she had a feeling she would have ended up here much sooner.

She watched him lick his lips as his eyes focused on the space between her thighs, his hands following and lightly grazing her heated core. Rachel trembled as he touched her intimately, his fingers lightly tickling her before slipping between her folds and spreading her apart. A loud whine escaped her lips as she gripped the pillow under her head and arched her back, enjoying the feeling of being touched by a man for the first time in months.

Her eyes fell out of focus as her head rolled back and her eyelids snapped shut only to fly open again as she felt him rub his tip along her entrance. She widened her legs as Finn pushed inside her, stretching her with his girth, filling her in a way she had never felt before.

"Oh my God," she cried out, her mouth falling open as Finn began to pump back and forth, creating a heavenly friction inside her. His fingers found purchase at her hips and he gripped her tight as he snapped his hips back and forth, filling her with each thrust forward and making the bed shake and creak with each movement. "Faster." Rachel reached up to grip Finn's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing him when his mouth was near enough and sliding her hands down his back to hold his firm ass. He obliged her request and his pace quickened as he rolled his hips into hers, their heated chests pressing together while their hands explored the curves of each other's body they hadn't yet encountered.

Finn trailed his hand between them to slip under her thigh and hitch her leg over his side, doing the same with her other leg before lifting them both upright and slamming Rachel's back against the headboard. He pinned her against the flat surface and held the edge with one hand while his other supported her body with a tight hold. Finn pounded into Rachel, smacking the headboard against the wall repeatedly.

Their mouths fused together in a rush, tongues meeting as they molded together and lost themselves in the bliss of a hot fuck. All coherent thought flew out of Rachel's mind as her body took over, allowing her to experience the heights of pleasure she rarely had before. Her sexual chemistry with Finn exploded between them as her body grew hot and their skin grew slick with sweat and the wetness between her thighs. Her hands fisted Finn's hair and she dug her nails into his back, scratching him hard as she rocked against him, brushing her clit against his skin and falling deeper into her fog. He growled into her mouth and his hands moved to her thighs, fingers digging into her skin roughly, his lips beginning their descent down her throat.

Finally, the tension snapped and Rachel cried out loudly, her muscles contracting as she came apart at the seams, clawing Finn's back and gripping him tightly. Swirls of color danced behind her eyelids and her entire body thrummed with the energy of their sexual encounter. As she reached her peak, she could feel Finn losing control of his own body and succumbing to the need.

They collapsed back onto the bed as their heads swam from the intensity and fervor with which they had just fucked. It had been intoxicating and erotic and one of the best moments in Rachel's entire adult life.

She blew out a shaky breath, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"I wanna go again."

"Okay." Finn rolled on top her and they were wrapped in each other once more.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel awoke feeling happier than ever. Memories from the night before filled her mind and she smiled to herself when she realized Finn was still next to her, his breathing heavy with sleep and his big body keeping her warm. She opened her eyes and turned to face him, startled when she wasn't met with the man she was expecting.

Zero was lying on the bed next to her, looking mighty comfortable as he snoozed comfortably on Finn's pillow. Rachel's face contorted in confusion as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, looking around. Zero lifted his head and looked at her before lying back down and continuing to sleep.

The clock next to Finn's bed appeared to be set again and showed it was 7:14 am. Being between shows at the moment, the time wasn't very concerning but the lack of Finn was. Then she saw the note next to the clock.

_Rachel –_

_I went to get us breakfast. I should be back around 7:30. You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you so I didn't and sent Zero in to keep you company. The power is back on but if you still get cold he really is a great space heater. If you read this before I get back, just make yourself at home. Be back soon._

– _Finn_

Rachel felt her heart swell at his thoughtfulness and could tell she was falling harder for this man. He was so sweet and caring and honorable, not to mention sensational in the sack. Oh yes, she could easily fall in love with Finn. In fact, she was pretty sure she was already half way there.

Sensing she looked a mess from the previous night's activities, Rachel scooted out of bed earning the attention of Zero who followed her, stretching and yawning, while Rachel plucked Finn's sweatshirt off the floor and put it on. Opening the ajar door, Rachel ventured out into the living room, Zero on her heels, grabbed her bag, and tiptoed into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she saw her appearance in the mirror, she cringed. Her hair stuck up in all directions and, her face had pillow marks on it, and her skin was littered with little hickeys.

Figuring he wouldn't mind, Rachel used Finn's shower to clean up, singing songs from _Funny Girl_ for added practice and learning that Zero was quite vocal himself. He joined her in a rousing duet and Rachel realized that she was even falling in love with Finn's dog. Zero was clearly a fan and a lover of the classics and therefore a dog of good tastes.

Feeling clean once more, Rachel put on just enough make-up to look natural yet highlight her attributes as well as the change of clothes she kept in her bag. When she exited the bathroom, Finn had returned.

"Good morning!" she greeted in her usual chipper voice, bright smile on her lips and in her eyes. She glowed as she walked into the kitchen and Finn licked his lips as his eyes scanned her body. All she had on was a purple tank top and a pair of white shorts.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?"

"I do tend to wake early and accomplish more before eight am than most, all the while a smile on my face, so if that makes me a morning person, then I suppose I could be considered a morning person."

He chuckled and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to his body and kissing her softly. "You're a morning person," he mumbled against her lips, feeling hers tug into a smile. "How did you sleep?"

Rachel sighed, content. "Perfectly. I just wish I could have woken up next to you instead of Zero," she pouted, running her hands up his chest to his shoulders. "You are right, he is quite warm and his hair is so soft, but it was kind of a letdown compared to you."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you breakfast and I didn't have anything in the house besides protein bars and dog food. I didn't want you to wake up alone though so I thought Zero would be an okay substitute. I had hoped I'd make it back before you woke up."

"It's alright. You're here now." She pulled out of his arms and moved to the counter. "So what is for breakfast?"

"I got bagels and stuff to make parfaits. I know you don't eat meat but you should eat protein in the morning."

"You remembered I'm a vegetarian?"

His cheeks pinked. "Yeah. I was actually thinking about it this morning because I was wondering if you'd like to maybe get food at a restaurant with me sometime."

"Why Mr. Hudson, are you asking me on a date?" she teased, giving him the same line he had given her.

"Yes."

"You know, I would really love to but I kinda have this policy against dating my trainer." She giggled and Finn tugged her back to him.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not your trainer anymore."

"Oh, yes, that is true, isn't it?" She huffed and put on like a date would be a chore. "I suppose. You could at least buy me dinner since I let you sleep with me."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who came onto me first."

"Wasn't it you who said you wanted to kiss me since we met?"

They argued back and forth about who was responsible for starting their affair the night before which only led to another one on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the couple's budding relationship grew to new heights and despite Rachel's brutal new trainer Sue working her harder than ever, she felt she really owed her fit physique and constant boost in endorphins to her new boyfriend and all their extra private sessions.

She was currently waiting at the lockers for her trainer when the news came in her session would have to be cancelled.

"Sue can't make it because she has an arm wrestling rematch with Sylvester Stalone?" Rachel asked, skepticism in her tone as she leaned on the counter, staring at Giselle like she was insane. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

The woman nodded. "I know how crazy it sounds, but she insisted her reputation was on the line. She'll be back next week. If you'd like, I'm sure we can find someone to cover until she returns." Giselle motioned to someone walking through the door behind her. "Finn is free this hour. I'm sure he could cover for her."

Rachel turned around to see her boyfriend staring at her blankly. "Who can I cover what for?"

"Sue apparently _has _to arm wrestle Sylvester Stalone and won't be here for my next two sessions. You're the only other trainer who isn't busy this hour. I know your feelings on mixing work and pleasure, but it's only two sessions. It can't hurt."

Finn shrugged. "Sure. It's just two sessions."

As the first session ended, both Finn and Rachel were so entirely turned on they could hardly contain themselves. Finn hadn't removed his hands from her body as he helped her train and Rachel's focus had been on how his hands felt on her tummy and ass and not on the proper execution of a squat.

They took the elevator up to the pool locker rooms which were almost consistently empty at that time of day and barged into the closest locker room to the elevator. Rachel tore Finn's t-shirt over his head as he backed her toward the showers, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his. When they made it, Finn haphazardly threw the curtain closed and Rachel shoved his pants down, exposing his growing erection to fondle him and get his blood pumping. Finn stood Rachel on the bench in the shower and ripped her yoga capris and cute butterfly panties down her legs. She kicked them off, hopped back in his arms, and he pressed her back against the wall.

Rachel gripped his cock and guided him to her slick entrance, relishing the feel of his smooth bare skin pressing into her body. They had kicked the condoms to the curb after their first time together and it made the experience that much more intense. She whined into his mouth as he pushed inside her deeply, sliding back out and gliding back in, using the wall for leverage and pushing her tank top up her body to remove it. Her chest was bare and he gripped her breasts in his palms, massaging them and earning sexy moans as he ran his thumbs over her stiff nipples and snapped his hips against Rachel's. Her hands slid along the wall, trying to find something to grab hold of and landed on the knob to turn on the shower.

Water sprinkled down on them as Finn pounded into Rachel against the wall, the water making the tile slippery. Finn trailed his hands down Rachel's torso to her sides and held her as he sat on the bench. Finally able to get a firm grip on the railing along the wall, Rachel held on and swirled her hips as she bounced up and down on Finn's cock, letting the wave of lust drown her. His hands slid up her back and Finn buried his head between her breasts, kissing the valley and nibbling his way to her nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging it hard.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed out, throwing her head back. She held her other breast in her hand and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Her hips sank into Finn's and she wiggled them sideways, taking him as deep as possible.

Finn's mouth fell away from her chest and rolled back to hit the wall. He groaned as he bucked his hips up hard, forcing Rachel to squeeze around his girth, and that was when she could feel him swell within her. His breath was heavy on her shoulder as Rachel leaned forward to suck on his pulse point, rocking her hips back and forth to milk him. She felt his hand slide along her hip and down between her thighs to tease her throbbing nub as he finished coming inside her. She didn't stop moving and her muscles tightened as her orgasm swept through her. Rachel bit into Finn's shoulder and scratched her nails down his chest as the heat spread.

As they sat under the stream of water, holding each other, Rachel stroked the nape of Finn's neck, kissing his shoulder and making her way up his throat, finally reaching his lips. She kissed him slowly and softly, savoring the contact.

_I love you_ Rachel thought to herself, wondering when she would pluck up the courage to admit it to him.

* * *

Two days later, their next session together ended much the same way, but in a slightly different position. The couple was in the sauna, Rachel cuddled against Finn, kissing hotly as they lay on the top bench, sweaty and tired. When their kiss broke, Rachel made an internal confession aloud.

"I love you, Finn." She startled as she realized the words that just came out of her mouth. Rachel withdrew from Finn and stared at him, worry in her eyes. She hadn't meant to say that out loud even though she had felt that way for quite some time. It had only been two weeks and though Rachel knew Finn liked her, she didn't know if he liked her as much as she liked him. Neither had expressed feelings that deep so far.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud. I mean, I _do_ feel that way but it just…I didn't mean to say it like this. I know it's only been two amazing weeks, but that's how I feel. I understand if-"

"Rachel," he interrupted. Finn looked into her eyes and cupped her cheeks. He gave her a soft kiss. "I love you too." The corners of Rachel's lips turned up and she crashed her mouth onto Finn's. She climbed over him and felt the worry leave her body as he held her close and made her mind fuzzy with their embrace. Taking a breath, Rachel spoke, "It feels so good to say." She kissed him again and could feel Finn growing aroused against her stomach once more, but before they could act on these newly expressed emotions, the sauna door opened and a very fit blonde man walked in.

"Well, this is unexpected." He laughed nervously and averted his eyes, trying not to stare at Rachel's breasts which were easily seen at their current angle.

"Sam! Get out!" Finn roared, moving Rachel behind him to block her and forgoing his own modesty to shoo away his coworker.

"I'll just…I'll just go." He threw his thumb over his shoulder, giving one last glance, before leaving the room.

Finn turned to Rachel, red-faced and apologetic. "I hate to put a damper on the mood, but we should really get out of here."

"That would be best."

Rachel stepped down onto the first bench then moved to the floor, picking up her clothes. "I really do love you, Rachel. I wasn't just saying that because you said it." He stood up and joined Rachel on the floor, cupping her cheek and tilting her head back.

"I believe you, Finn." She pushed up on her toes and tenderly kissed his cheek. "We need to get dressed, but we can finish this later." Rachel winked at him and wrapped a towel around herself, holding her clothes to her chest.

"I love you."

Rachel opened the door of the sauna, "I love you too, Finn," and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Three weeks later, Rachel was saying goodbye to the new friends she had made in her Sexirobics class, when strong arms wrapped around her middle and lips touched her cheek from behind.

"Hey baby," Finn greeted in a low voice.

"Hi Finn." Her friends said their adieus and Rachel turned in Finn's arms to look at him properly. "What's up? How was your last session?"

"I think the model is still hungry. She's as irritable as ever."

Rachel frowned and folded her arms around Finn's neck. "I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe I can help brighten your day." She puckered her lips and pressed them to Finn's.

"Brighter already." He grinned at her and pulled her arms from around his neck to take one in his. "How was your last class?"

"Bittersweet. We had a lot of good times and it really was a work out. Stripping is quite demanding on one's body."

"Now that you've mastered the art of the strip tease, do you think I could get a lap dance?"

Rachel quirked her eyebrow and her eyes darkened. "Perhaps…" She let it hang there as she excused herself to the locker room to grab her things. When she came back out she found Kurt and Tina speaking with Finn. "I thought you two left?"

"We were just chatting with Finn to keep him company until your return. We were discussing Finn possibly taking Blaine on as a client. He's been looking to add to his boxing regiment and who better than Finn?" Kurt explained. "So should we expect you home tonight or will you be staying at Finn's?"

"It's Tuesday, Kurt. I always stay at Finn's on Tuesday."

"Yes, that's right." He sniffled dramatically, wiping at his eye. "Baby's all grown up, off spending the night with her giant boyfriend." Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you decide it's time to move out, just let us know so we can put an ad out for a new roommate. A three bedroom in this city is not cheap."

"Well, if and when I move you will be the first to know. Promise." She smiled up at Finn who looked sleepy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." He yawned for added effect. "I miss my bed."

Rachel turned back to her best friend. "We're going to head home. You're welcome to walk with us if you'd like," she offered.

Tina waved her off. "We're meeting Mike and Blaine for drinks at the bar. Finn looks dead on his feet here. You should take him home and put him to bed. We'll see you tomorrow, Rachel." They said their goodbyes and headed off in opposite directions, leaving Finn and Rachel alone as they walked to Finn's apartment.

"You aren't actually tired are you?"

"They invited us to the bar and I figured you would rather me fake being sleepy than tell them we were going home to fuck and can't do drinks."

Rachel smacked him and he just held her closer as they walked. "Much preferable."

When they arrived, Zero greeted them with vigor, nearly knocking Rachel over as usual until he reminded Finn it was time for his walk. While Finn occupied himself with taking care of his dog, Rachel went about getting ready for bed, waiting in the bathroom until Finn returned.

"Rachel?" Finn called as he came back in.

"Can you put Zero in the bedroom please, Finn?" her muffled voice called back through the bathroom door.

"Uh, aren't we going in there?"

"Please?"

Finn sighed and led his dog to the bedroom, happy to roll around on the bed like a king.

He walked over to the couch and plopped himself down waiting for his girlfriend to hurry up. Ever since final rehearsals had begun for Rachel's show, her schedule had been crazy and they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as either would have liked. Tuesdays were really the only days Rachel didn't have rehearsals as her director's favorite show was on Tuesday nights and he preferred to not hold rehearsals period lest they go over time and he tune in late. So on Tuesdays Finn was rather antsy to be with his girlfriend and ever curious as to what she had learned in class. She never showed him any moves however as she wanted to wait until the class was over to wow him.

In the bathroom, Rachel checked her appearance in the mirror one more time. Her hair was fluffed and fell in luscious waves over her shoulders, her eyes smoky and smoldering, lips plump and red, her body bangin' in the black strappy teddy she bought special for the night, covered only by one of Finn's old white dress shirts, her feet wrapped in strappy black stilettos. Rachel had been planning this night for weeks and had used the first time Finn had spied her in class as a little teaser for what was to come. Confident in her looks and her abilities, Rachel cracked open the door and peeked out, seeing the back of Finn's head as he waited on the couch.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Rachel clicked her way up to the back of the couch and slid her hands down Finn's chest, slipping her fingers into the waistband of his pants, dipping her head next to his to whisper in his ear. "I need you to move to your desk chair, stud." She licked the edge of his ear and he shivered under her hands. Rachel slid her hands back up his chest and leaned on the back of the couch waiting for him to move.

Finn stood from the couch and moved to his desk chair, pulling it out and turning it so Rachel would have enough room. She straightened and sauntered around the couch taking slow steps to stand behind Finn once more. Music started suddenly as Finn's iPod clicked on in the tower dock and Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' started playing as he felt Rachel's hands on his shoulders, sliding down his front again. Her lips were back at his ear. "I am going to rock your world."

His eyelids fluttered as she sucked on his earlobe. "O-okay." Finn was at a loss for words.

Behind him, Rachel started swinging her hips side to side, rubbing Finn's chest slowly before moving around to his front and sliding her hands lower on his body to his thighs. Her fingers came so close to his package but never touched. Finn's eyes were saucers watching Rachel roll her body and shake her ass right in front of him. She moved slowly, drawing everything out so Finn wouldn't miss anything and every move was deliberate. Rachel was a temptress.

She scraped her nails down his thighs, pulling his legs apart and sliding them back up his inner thighs, moving around the growing bulge in his pants and up his chest, pushing his shirt up and off his body as she went. Rachel licked her lips salaciously, giving him a sly smile as she pressed her body against his, sitting her ass on his thighs as she straddled him. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and she licked from Finn's jaw line up, raking her hands down his sides, and grinding her center along his waist. He groaned and tried to hold her thighs but Rachel pulled his hands away, shaking her finger at him.

"You can look, but you can't touch. Not yet." She put her hands on the collar of her shirt and slowly peeled it down to reveal the black strap of the teddy she wore underneath before pulling it back up and doing the same with the other side. Then she forcefully ripped the front of the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Finn's Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes fell on the lingerie she wore beneath his now ruined shirt. She slipped the shirt down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at Finn's feet, lifting her arms and mussing her hair. Feeling beyond sexy and confident, Rachel pressed her hips into Finn's again before getting to her feet and gripping the back of the chair to rub Finn's face with her chest.

She tugged the top of the teddy down enough so her nipples were exposed and she could allow Finn to tease them. She held his head and grazed the taught bud over his lips wanting to feel his hot wet tongue on her flesh. He took the hint and opened his lips, sucking on her breast and attempting to touch her again. This time successfully. He glanced up at her and she grinned down at him before rolling her head back.

Rachel allowed Finn to place his hands on her ass as she enjoyed his mouth on her body and when he took a breath, she gripped the back of the chair, sank into his lap again, and threw her head back, swinging her body in an arc and rolling her body. Then she stood back up slowly, her eyes meeting Finn's as she swung her leg around the front of the chair and spun to sit on Finn's lap sideways, arching her back and bending backwards as his hands ran down her stomach over the strips of material caging her body. When she sat back up, Rachel turned so she was backward on Finn's lap, facing away from him and grinding her ass against his fully hardened cock. She gripped his sides and slid her body up and down his chest.

"Ready for what they didn't teach me in class?"

"Wha-?" he replied, dazed.

Rachel chuckled and began pushing at Finn's pants to get them off his body. When they were below his hips, Rachel reached between her thighs and pulled them down until they had fallen to his ankles. She could feel his cock on her back and she was ready to feel it inside her. The erotic dance and Finn's reaction to it had her dripping and she needed relief for the ache between her legs.

She pulled the mesh thong of the teddy to the side and ran her wet pussy along the length of Finn's cock, whining when he took some control and entered her, jamming her down onto his lap and thrusting into her hard. Rachel leaned forward and her hands found purchase on the edge of the chair between Finn's thighs as she rocked her hips in time with Finn's. He was hot and hard inside her tight body and the feeling sent electricity through her veins. She moved faster and Finn followed suit, pushing into her harder as their skin slapped together.

Then Finn's arm was wrapped around her middle, yanking her back against his chest as his other hand moved to the apex of her legs, teasing her clit while he pounded into her hot slick pussy. She writhed on top of him, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his chest. Their lips mashed together when she sought his kiss, her buzzing body nearly ready to explode until she could feel his thrusts still as he moaned into her mouth, his own orgasm hitting. His body jerked as he released deep inside, his cock pulsing, then she could feel him slipping out of her body and the heat of his cum spilling from inside her and coating Finn's body beneath her.

Their bodies went limp in the chair and the only sounds that could be heard were Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' and the harsh breathing of the two lovers.

Finn's fingers began skimming along Rachel's tummy up to palm Rachel's breasts through the mesh as he started to regain control of his actions and she found herself annoyed at not having reached her peak with him. "That class was definitely worth it," Finn commented making Rachel laugh. She adjusted her teddy to cover her body properly and stood up, putting her hand out for Finn to take.

He put his hand in hers and she tugged him out of the chair before replacing him in it. She spread her legs, her ass on the edge, and pointed to the floor. "On your knees," she demanded.

"What?"

"You owe me an orgasm."

Finn pulled his pants back up and sank to the floor, placing his hands under Rachel's knees to put them over his shoulders. He pressed his lips to her stomach, sucking on her, and slipped a finger between the teddy and her folds to pry the soaked material away from her drenched center. She was swollen, pink, and juicy, and Finn didn't waste any time swiping his tongue along her shiny pussy, tasting their mixed cum on her. She was sweet, like a ripe fruit, and she gushed when he licked her again.

Rachel closed her eyes and gripped his hair as he pressed his mouth against her body, his tongue teasing her arousal, toying with her nub. It was the most invigorating experience when Finn brought her to the highest point of pleasure with nothing but his mouth and it made her heart race to watch him do it. When she opened her eyes and glanced down to see Finn tonguing her swollen clit, their eyes connected and her heart jolted in her chest. He teased the spot repeatedly and maneuvered to slip his middle and first finger inside her entrance, pressing on her g-spot and almost instantly making her come.

"Holy fuck, Finn!" she squealed as her body shook in the chair, her muscles tightening as she coated his mouth in her cum and squeezed his fingers inside her body. Her vision went blurry and dark as she forgot to breath from the dizzying bliss she was currently in. The pressure inside her body made her stomach clench and her heart pounded in her chest, her breasts rising and falling with her erratic breaths. But Finn didn't stop. He only fingered her faster, tongued her clit harder until she was screaming in the chair, gripping the edges with white knuckles, her juices spilling from her hot and plentiful.

When Finn finally allowed her come down and the sensation began to fade, Rachel took deep breaths and lowered her legs, Finn leaving a last kiss on her flesh before standing, kicking off his pants, and lifting Rachel out of the chair. He shut off the music and turned off the light, making his way to the bedroom.

Zero was reluctant and unhappy to be unceremoniously removed from the bedroom but did as Finn commanded. When the door was shut and the room was dog free, Finn laid Rachel down on the bed and slipped off her shoes. Carefully, Finn removed the strappy teddy from Rachel's tired body and climbed in next to her, pulling the blankets up to cover their nudity. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly, tasting herself on his mouth.

Once cozy in bed, Finn the big spoon and Rachel the little, he thanked her for their wonderful night. "Thank you, Rachel. You're the best girlfriend ever and I love you." He kissed her temple and hugged her.

"I love you too and you're welcome, Finn. I had a lot of fun."

"I definitely need to thank Brittany for holding that class." Rachel chuckled. If only he knew what the advanced level entailed. "I'm kinda sad it's over."

"Actually, Brittany teaches a more advanced level class at eight on Tuesdays. I was thinking of taking it."

"Advanced level? What d'you do in that?"

Rachel snorted. "Well, it's the same theme. Sexy clothes and heels. It's called Stripperobics."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, Finn, pole dancing."

Finn's breath hitched and he kissed Rachel's cheek. "I love our gym."

"I love their trainers more." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Rachel."

"Now let's sleep. Maybe in the morning we can squeeze in another private training session." Her tone was laced with innuendo.

"Oh you can plan on it. I'm going to work you until your muscles ache."

Finn kissed her goodnight and Rachel drifted off to sleep, comfortable and happy with her favorite personal trainer.


End file.
